With Bluetooth™ low energy (BLE) technology, it is possible to embed low cost, low power control modules in sensors, lighting, appliances, and other devices. An increase in the number of nodes also increases the requirement for secure methods of commissioning these devices. Adding devices manually consumes significant effort and adding devices in batches requires monitoring of all of the devices in the batch, which is also complex. Accordingly, an improved approach to adding devices may be beneficial.